transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The crystal quest
Crosscheck is still sitting in his life support chair, which feeds him in energon. He is in front of a computer station which is currently displaying a very technical schematic. On the other side of the room, two automated drones are following Crosscheck's instructions to assemble something that looks like a portable scanner. The scientist nods at their work before sending a message on the broadband channel. <> Crosscheck says, "Jetfire, I completed the device. You told me you were pretty sure you found the proper element to fuel it. Any news about that?" Jetfire says, "Interestingly, my friend, I do have news. I am just arriving on the Pax, I will inform you in person momentarily." The sound of the theme to the I Love Lucy Show precedes Sit-Com as he enters the room. Then suddenly a strange annoying tone emits from the wrist TV. "This is a test of the emergency broadcast system. If this were actually an emergency, you would be given disaster information. This is only a test." Spindrift says, "Ya all gonna fix your little problem finally, huh?" Jetfire enters through the doors of the medical bay not long after, his armor looking freshly polished and replaced over his midsection, his mask retracted allowing his smile to be seen, "My jaunts into deep space have been illuminating, Crosscheck, but it was actually a data dump I ran in Crystal City last night that turned up the final piece of evidence. A record of this very malady that was brought to them just a few months ago that matched one of the planets I had surveyed." he explains, approaching his shielded friend, "Further evaluation of my sensor logs corroborate the findings, unless it has since been moved, there is a crystal there that - coupled with the device you built - should eradicate any signs of this illness from your systems. There is a potential for some side effects, but no reports indicate anything troubling." Crosscheck says, "Hopefully..." Jetfire says, "Yes... it is regrettable that the situation at Crystal City has interfered, but we cannot afford to wait out the situation - that is why I will personally do the flying, we should be able to be out and back in a hurry." Crosscheck smiles at Jetfire, "Good news my friend! Now we only need to get there to find that crystal. When do you think we could leave? The sooner the better, I can't wait to get our of that chair... there is much to do and I'm eager to contribute." Encore thumps in a short distance behind Sit-Com and Jetfire, hauling a trolley behind him, one-handed. On said trolley can be found a full tank of fresh Energon (flavoured with a few of the compounds he uses to flavour his Enershine, and a catalyst to help Crosscheck metabolise it faster) and a portable medical-grade forcefield generator. He hauls the sack-truck up beside Jetfire and then salutes. "Thought you'd like something that tastes a bit better than standard energon, Crosscheck." He says. "Flavoured this with copper sulphate and a little bit of silver nitrate, and added a dash of high-grade catalyst 262 to help you metabolise it faster." Jetfire says, "In fact, to that end, any Autobots whom can be spared from the Crystal City situation would be greatly appreciated. This -should- be a milk run, but I have never felt so confident as to taunt Murphy by going alone." Crosscheck waves at Encore and greets Sit-Com, "Thank you for your help. It's appreciated." Jetfire glances over and nods to Encore, "Here is to hoping it will last longer... the energon consumption rates are off the scale..." he glances at Crosscheck, "We'll have extra energon on board as well, should this tank not be enough to get us there, and get you cured." he assures, "And, if need be, we can plug a shielded feed directly into my scramjets. I have a small onboard energon conversion system to make use of the hydrogen during extended operations." he glances then to Sit-com, "It is always good to see our Junkion friends. Hopefully this will be relatively quiet, but I have not been able to discern enough information about the planets population to know what to expect. I do have an approximate zone to search, and an energy signature to search for, however." Encore nods quietly. "I gathered that, sir." He says. "That's why I added the catalyst. It might not do much, but Crosscheck needs every quarter-joule he can squeeze out of this tank." He pats it gently, drawing his Bofors rifle and assuming an 'at ease' posture. He's not expecting any threat, but it appears that the big Autobot feels most comfortable holding the big rifle like that. Crosscheck nods at Jetfire, "Better be careful, Cybertronians aren't the most popular species in the galaxy..." He glances towards the energon tank, "Hopefully we will find the crystal before I run out of energon. If required, I can but myself into stasis which should slow the process." Sit-Com nods at Jetfire. "We need less filling, tastes great. Coors light, it's the right beer now." He looks over at Encore. "Baby you're a lifesaver." Jetfire states, "Indeed, we aren't." he moves then towards Crosscheck, "Let us get you connected to the portable shield generator and energon tank, and then we can move to the launch bay to load up." he says, smiling just a touch as he looks over the controls, "Is there any special trick for this to avoid contamination bleed?" he inquires, fetching the energon tank from the crate, moving it with some difficulty as he gets it into position. Crosscheck gestures towards his throne like seat, "Just connect the tank and the generator into it. I'll be able to expand it and avoid contamination. Then I'll be ready for out little trip in space." Jetfire nods, making the connections quickly, with the practiced ease of a well trained medic, "Right. We'll want to move fast now that you're off of the sustained flow of the Orion Pax..." he pauses and smirks, "No more drinking rocket fuel for you. Lets get spacebound so that we can get this done." he glances over to Encore and Sit-Com, "Help him to the launch bay, I will move ahead so that there is no delay." he instructs, turning then to head for the exit. Orion Pax - Hangar Bay(#1968RLt) [ The Orion Pax ] = This yawning chamber is the reason the entire star carrier exists, and runs a substantial portion of the length of the kilometer-long starship. In fact, if certain cargo modules were moved around, one could stow an entire Nimitz-class aircraft carrier within the Ark II's hangar hold if one so chose to do so. (Or if Broadside just wanted to stretch his legs, so to speak.) The area is a flurry of activity, offering sensory overload to any one individual who attempts to track all that is going on here at any given time. Several gleaming orange Autobot shuttles rest in parking booths, with a number of umbilical fuel hoses attached to their ventral connection ports. Service vehicles (and possibly vehicle-mode Autobots) wiz back and forth, and the constant hiss and clanging of machinery fills the air. From time to time, warning lights flash as a ship taxis towards one of the massive airlock-lifts, which lead to the carrier's surface deck. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help This is a ship entrance/exit room. Use the AIRLOCK command to leave the ship for it's current location: Orbit of Cybertron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Guardian Starfighter Autobot Shuttle Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Sit-Com arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Sit-Com has arrived. Jetfire bolts into the hangar and transforms quickly, his loading ramp extending from the passenger compartment, "All aboard that's coming aboard..." he ties in to the launch bay doors, preparing to cycle them for launch while the others follow behind. The mammoth starfighter does take the time to top up his tanks while he sits on the deck on his heavy landing gear. Sit-Com runs up Jetfire's ramp. "Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work I go," he says, and starts whistling the rest of the Snow White dwarves' theme. All that's missing is a pickaxe slung over his shoulder. Encore arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Encore has arrived. The floating seat enters into the hangar bay, "Primus... it's going to be good to get out of here. I never thought I could get tired of the Pax..." Crosscheck manoeuvres his seat to goes up the ramp, right into the shuttle. Jetfire Jetfire's passenger area appears to sit about 8 transformers comfortably with enough cargo space for most large science equipment packages. In lieu of viewports, the walls are lined with screen's that provide views of the external area in the direction the screen would be facing. A door at the front would allow you to enter the cockpit, which can fit another Transformer, or 2 minibots, or more humans depending on how it needs to be configured. Everything is very pristine, and well kept. Encore chuckles quietly, walking behind the chair to help it up the ramp, if needed. He pauses at the door and then takes a seat by Jetfire's door, strapping into a jump seat. Then, he appears to go to sleep. From outside Jetfire: Here in the murky depths of space, time seems to stand still. You do not move here, the universe moves around you. You are the pivot, the center of everything. And it is lonely to be such. Your optics ache for something to focus on, your mind reaches out for another life to touch, even if only for a moment. This is deep space. From outside Jetfire: Objects: Tazma IV Torqulon From outside Jetfire: Obvious exits: From outside Jetfire: Above Plane leads to Eridani X. From outside Jetfire: Driftward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. From outside Jetfire: Coreward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. From outside Jetfire: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. From outside Jetfire: Tazma IV - Ruined Cities Tazma IV - Ruined Cities The cities of Tazma are all, save for a few stray lights running on some permanent power source, virtually dark. Even during the day, dark clouds frequently cluster overhead, blotting out the sun and casting the cities in darkness. Throughout these cities, strange, unnatural noises can be heard, like guttural moans and high-pitched shrieks. Now and then gunfire echoes throughout the streets. The cities are all in extremely bad shape. Buildings have suffered tremendous damage, vehicles sit driver-less through the streets, trash is strewn about everywhere, and the walls are all pockmarked with gunfire. There is a noticeable lack of inhabitants here, however. At least at first. Contents: Guardian Starfighter Obvious exits: Orbit leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Middle of City leads to Tazma IV - Safehouse. Over head in the sky of the mostly quiet planet, a single shooting star appears, soon resolving into the form of Jetfire, carrying his sick friend and a small group of support for this attempt to recover the crystal that is needed to heal Crosscheck. His engines are ticking over in standby while he uses the gravity and air resistance to handle the descent to the planet. "I am detecting a clear strip to serve as the landing zone. Everyone hang on... the runway won't be as smooth as we're used to." he declares, engines kicking in to turn his meteoric cruise into a level and slowing cruise path before the loud squeal of his landing gears kicks in on the ground, his cabin rumbling as he rolls along the rough surface until he can bring himself to a stop, "Welcome to Tazma IV... try to ignore the creepy factor. I'm already picking up a faint ghost of the expected signature. Crosscheck optical visor is locked on the screen in front of him as Jetfire descends towards the surface, registering every details, "This doesn't look like a place where I would go on vacantion..." The scientist prepares himself for the landing, which is soon completed. He then descends towards the ground. Using the keyboard on his hover seat, he runs a quick scan of the area, "I'm get the crystal energy signature. It's somewhere North-east with a radius of ... 3 terran miles." Sadly, Jetfire is not alone in this region of space. Galvatron's right-hand, Cyclonus, has pursued him here, aided both by the covert surveillance of their communications and by Jetfire's own massive energy signature. "We hardly even need the Sweeps to pursue such quarry," Cyclonus gloats as he bears down on the planet. "Jetfire is like a blazing torch in the dark. All the better." Observing Jetfire's descent, Cyclonus realizes that he will light up the sky in a similar manner upon his descent, and instead remains outside the planet's atmosphere, and flies off to a point near the poles. Once there, Cyclonus begins his descent now that it should be well below the horizon as Jetfire sees it. "We shall take him unawares and destroy him... for Galvatron," Cyclonus rumbles, and while he's still hot from re-entry, he pulls himself close to the ground and blazes across hundreds of miles of terrain barely a hundred feet above the ground. It would be incredibly terrifying for most passengers to undergo this sort of a ride! Carjack is too busy enthralled with getting the EXTREMELY rare honor of sitting in the cockpit most often occupied by Galvatron himself to be terrified by the wild ride he's being taken on across the stars and through the polar regions of the planet... well, that and he gave himself a dose of one of his own temporary nullifies to keep the sensory disruption down to a minimal. It's just a good thing he's not the sort to fanboy, or he'd probably be squealing or something else. As is he's just doing the mad cackling and hand wringing a lot of evil doctors do in anticipation. "Whatever it is, it's got to be important, if the biggest nerd on Cybertron is making the trip personally!" "A lot of ground to cover. Given the circumstances, I believe I can serve us best overhead..." Jetfire declares, and then... "Encore, get the frak up. We're here already..." he sounds faintly annoyed, using speakers set into the seat to say it right in the mech's audial unit, "I need to get back airborne to improve the resolution of the energy signature." He throttles his engines while his brakes are on, further attempting to stir the mech out of his passenger hold, before starting to taxi up the runway once more, intent on lifting into the skies, "I will hold position close overhead and feed my sensor data through to you Crosscheck, we should be able to get much better resolution that way." Gunshots can be heard in the background but the Autobots are all alone at the landing site. Crosscheck takes another looks at his reading before nodding at Jetfire, "Good idea. We will make our way north east and between the two of us, we should manage to find the crystal. This will also take us away from the center of this city... hopefully we will avoid meeting the locals... they don't seem too friendly." Lookins over his shoulder he asks, "Sit-Com, Encore, would you come with me. I much as I hate it, I'll require assistance." Encore blinkblinks and looks around as he's named, staring to wake up - a process that's accellerated when his head's bashed against the side of the seat. "Fraggit, I'm awake already..." He declares, standing up and grabbing his rifle. He stands up with a scowl and jogs down the ramp, covering all angles with his Bofors rifle. "Clear!" He calls out. "Roger that," Sit-Com says to Crosscheck, "Off we go, Romancing the Stone. Where's Michael Douglas when you need him?" He grabs his Indiana Jones Whip as he exits, cracking it. Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Starfighter begins to slow as he approaches the city, though he doesn't change altitude much so the terror factor is still there. "Indeed, and from the last reports of this world, there were few if any survivors of some sort of catastrophe. Those reports claimed that the cause of said catastrophe was resolved, but... given the lack of recovery on this world, I would say we should exercise... caution." Once at the city limits, he descends to the ground, dropping in velocity down to 170 km/h before his cockpit opens and Carjack--and any other passengers?--is abruptly ejected from it without any warning whatsoever. Now that he's purged of Decepticons, Cyclonus transforms and lands gently on the ground, his rifle appearing in his arm. "Let us begin." The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! Sergeant Encore says, "Anyone pick up that smell?" Crosscheck says, "It's pretty hard from under a forcefield... but judging by the state of this city...." Carjack practically smushes his face up against the cockpit glass. "... Ooooh, I would so love to know what actually caused such widespread desolution. It would make our job so much easi--ARRRRRRRH!" The ejection catches him mid-ramble so quickly that he doesn't have a chance to engage his anti-gravs, and ends up taking a face first dive into the ground in a very ungraceful manner. "I totally meant to do that! To.. uh... look for footprints.. Yes, footprints." Carjack bolts to his feet again and dusts himself off. "Or wheel tracks. You know those ground based autobots..." He achems loudly at the end, reaching over to pull his main weapon off his back. "Lead the way, commander." Sergeant Encore says, "Smells like an ambush opportunity. Eyes sharp" Windshear has no idea how he even manage to wedge himself into Cyclonus. The following trip was a total blur as the Seeker found out the hard way that he could bend in ways he never thought possible. Then suddenly hes flung out and fings himself flying through the air. He barely manages to unkink himself before the ground comes up. He does a controled landing on the ground and his wings just shutter to try and reset, "Im taking you back to base, Cyclonus." he rumbles. The Guardian Starfighter climbs up once more, circling over the city while scanning the distance to the North East, "Indeed, we need to remain alert. Encore, stay close to Crosscheck, he is shielded but we don't have a clear idea of how long that energon tank will last." he instructs, "Let us press to the north east, we have to move fast and get out of here. This is not the world that I want to spend my time with..." Crosscheck slowly makes his way towards the approximate location of the energy signature but even with an hover seat, it's not easy task with all the trash in the street. The scientist is not paying much attention to his surroundings. All his attention is on the signal he is receiving...and on the level of his energy reserves. Eventually, as his optics leave the small screen built in his seat, he spots a large building a bit farther in on the street. It's pyramid shaped and could be a temple, "Jetfire, I think it could be in that structure overthere... Can you confirm." "Ancient Spirits of Evil! Transform this decayed form, to Mumm-ra, the Ever Living!" Sit-Com says as he spots the pyramid. He follows Crosscheck, keeping an eye out for surprises and Decepticons. Encore nods as he listens to his orders, sticking close to Crosscheck and keeping his rifle up. He aims it down every alleyway and up at every window, keeping just infront of Crosscheck and Sit-com. "It's quiet." he mutters. "Too quiet." Cyclonus peers over his shoulder at Windshear. "Unlikely," is all he says to him, then he begin to stalk down the streets, his oxidizing laser sweeping left to right as he stays mindful of any threats. "Carjack, it is entirely likely that whatever caused such devastation will find us first, if it is still here, so perhaps you should, as the Terrans say, curb your enthusiasm." He knocks over a garbage can, scowls at the racket it raises. "Mf. Not a very clever phrase, but it is a primitive species." Eventually, he peers around a corner, and finally manages to spot the Autobots approaching the strange pyramid. "Hm, there they are," he mutters. "Decepticons, let us observe for but a moment longer, then... prepare to attack." Of course, the problem with being a tall space robot with huge metal prongs sticking out of your head is that it makes you somewhat noticeable... but then again, maybe the Autobots aren't paying attention to what's behind them. Windshear doesnt respond to Cyclonus' comment, instead tallies up how many credits hes got to book passage on a shuttle.. or else he wil just 'borrow' one. Then he brings his weapons online and using his dark dead coloring, blends into the shadows a bit as he takes cover behind the corner of a building and watches the Autobots. "Yes, of course, let them do all the dirty work. Or setting off traps." Fortunately being smaller and squater than either of his companions, Carjack has an easier time finding someplace in the remains of the city to crouch down for cover and watch, flipping down his visor and zooming in a bit to do so like a pair of digital binoculars. The Guardian Starfighter is rather focused on the goal, however as he moves further north east it's hard not to notice the glaring energy signature behind.... "Uh oh..." he mutters, and then over the general coms, "Heads up, looks like they spotted our departure. I've got an undetermined number pursuing. We need to get to that signature -fast-... we can't afford a sustained engagement here." His missile ports open, and his weapon systems hum to life while he's speaking, "I don't have clear resolution however. I'm pouring too much energy into the signature search, so be ready." his engines hum as he flies north, his wings at full extension to maintain an easy flight. Crosscheck grunts as Jetfire mentions a Decepticon presence in the area. "We have to move fast... I hope they are not in front of us..." The autobot scientist then makes his best to accelerate. Soon he arrives at the foot of the temple's stairs. "There is no other structure around... the energy signature isn't clear but it could be cloaked by something inside...." Combat: Encore compares his Intelligence to 30: Failure :( Sit-Com transforms and putters alongside Crosscheck. The Junkcycle's headlight shines brightly. "It's creeeeepy out here," he says, "What if there's a Willawah out there?" He sounds like Shaggy. Combat: Encore compares his Intelligence to 30: Success! Encore starts to climb the steps ahead of Crosscheck and Sit-Com, turning to look around the city. He pauses, raising his bofors gun and dropping to one knee. "I don't know whether wat I just saw was a Con" he says. "But I just saw the glint of an optic in the shadows." He makes 'eye contact' with Sit-com, then points at his own optics with his right hand, and then in the direction he saw the glint. Windshear's direction! Cyclonus scowls, watching as Encore gets suspicious and drops down to one knee. "They've spotted us." He emerges from the corner, laser rifle in hand, bellowing, "DECEPTICONS, ATTACK! Do not show the Autobots any mercy! Lord Galvatron demands their heads! And should you fail, you will suffer the ultimate price for your incompetence!" Charging forward, he doesn't fire yet. He just presents an inspiring--maybe terrifying--presence to the other Decepticons. Combat: Cyclonus inspires Windshear and Carjack with heroic and righteous words! Sergeant Encore says, "CONTACT!" Windshear stares at Cyclonus and just cant get over the 'ears' yet somehow they make him feel more couragious. Well it takes a lot of courage to have headgear like that and be serious. He steps out from the building wall he was behind and looks at Encore, "Well fancy meeting you here?" he rumbles and levels an arm laser at the Autobot transport. Jetfire says, "No kidding... Crosscheck, how is your resolution on the signal? We will have to stay between you and them!" Carjack twitchs a little. Mostly because he's still edgy about the whole insane stunt he pulled last time commanders started yelling like that, but then shoves it to the back of his head as he pulls out his gun. "Let's see how you like being on the other side of the table of SCIENCE, you overgrown crop duster!" He aims at Jetfire and fires off one of the toxic inducing needles at the air guardian! Crosscheck says, "It's in this building. I'm going in" Jetfire says, "We'll cover you, I have to be careful though... I'm kinda the ride home!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack misses Guardian Starfighter with his Syringe Gun attack! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Guys, I'm going to be *very* mad at you if you die." The Junkion fires a net at the nearest Decepticon, who just happens to be Carjack and his dirty needles. "Oh no you don't!" he exclaims, "Don't you be peddling your junk here! This is a drug dealer free zone!" Jetfire says, "Thankfully, we won't have to listen to you yelling at our corpses." he pauses, "I'm sorry, that was almost Repugnus worthy..." Saboteur Foxfire pauses, then chuckles a bit. "Smartass..." Combat: Windshear strikes Encore with his Laser attack! Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Crosscheck looks up at Sit-Com, confused. "A what? Never heard about that creature, what is it?" Even before he can complete his sentence, Encore shouts to warn them of the Decepticons presence. This is not good since he turned off all his all his weapons system to reduce his energy consumption. "I'm going in, hold them back." Activating the seat anti-grav, he goes up the stairs and disappears through the dark entrance of the temple. Combat: Junk-Cycle misses Carjack with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Crosscheck has 'skipped' his action for this round. Encore snarls quietly as he feels Encore's lasers plink off his armour. He scowls softly at Windshear and chuckles. "I'm just here to help out a mate, Windy, you know what I'm like." With that said, he sights down the rifle and takes careful aim, changing the switch from fully-auto to single-shot mode. "And I'm going to have to kindly ask you to bugger off." He squeezes the trigger, firing off just one Bofors shell. Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Encore strikes Windshear with his Bofors Rifle attack! -1 The Guardian Starfighter curls around slowly, "We've got to keep Crosscheck safe, and we need to drive them back enough so that I can get us out of here once he has the crystal." Jetfire's missile ports are fully opened and warheads are being equipped as he wheels around to target Cyclonus, "Looks like it's rabbit season." he growls. His engines burn bright as he closes down the distance, a missile streaking from it's pylon and smoking through the air towards Cyclonus. With the strike deployed, Jetfire circles back quickly towards the building that Crosscheck was in, keeping himself between the Decepticon's and their objective. Combat: Guardian Starfighter sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Guardian Starfighter strikes Cyclonus with his Armor-Piercing Missiles attack! Sergeant Encore says, "Prioritise my target please, Jetfire" Sergeant Encore says, "Who do I shoot first?" Jetfire says, "Cyclonus makes the most sense, if we can damage him enough that he's concerned about their return trip, he might be forced to pull back, but all three are a direct threat. We can't let -any- of them get past us and after Crosscheck." Sergeant Encore says, "Roger." Carjack shakes a fist at the starjet as it zips about. "Come down here and fight like a scienti--" He stops as he sees Jetfire shooting off missiles at Cyclonus. "--On second thought, you go deal with him, yeah." He turns back to the other goodie goodies just in time to see the net fired at him, yelps, and dives to the side in a neat little duck-and-roll as it drapes over the broken wall he'd been standing behind. "Damn Junkions, always littering. Well, I'm gonna litter the street," he lunges toward Sit-Com as his shock-pads flip down over his hands, functioning as a sort of electrified brass knuckles as he swings for the Junkion's head. "With your rusty parts!" Wow, either Cyclonus' orders really got him pumped up, or he's still a bit punch drunk from getting Omega thrashed. Combat: Carjack strikes Junk-Cycle with his Shock Therapy attack! Cyclonus is staggered in mid-charge as a missile strikes him from behind, leaving a respectable pockmark in his back armor. He looks up in time to see Jetfire streaking overhead. "Ah... Jetfire. Finally, a worthy adversary." Transforming, his fighter mode blasts off vertically from the ground as he cries, "Decepticons, leave Jetfire to me, take care of the others, and prevent them from succeeding in their objective!" Leveling himself out, he bears down on Jetfire, spraying laser blasts at him. "Defending your comrades, Jetfire?" he says, noting how his opponent is circling over the pyramid. "Noble, but futile. You are a capable warrior but no match for me." Windshear takes the return fire dead in the chest. He takes a steadying step back and just looks down at the damage, the readouts on his internal HUD and twitches a wing, "I suppose that was suppose to hurt..." sure it did but we are talking Windy here... The Seeker glances around and decides to move to some building rubble nearby. Hes not totaly hidden but hes not out in the open anymore. He takes aim and fires at the Autobot again. "Lets see how much this will hurt you..." and he fires. Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Windshear misses Encore with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter misses Guardian Starfighter with his Oxidizing Laser attack! -3 Crosscheck finds himself in a large room built with huge block of rock. It's dark and humid; it's pretty hard to see anything in there so Crosscheck activates the searchlights of his seat. The light rays scan the room as he search the room while advancing deeper into room. Suddenly, he spots a red sparkle on the opposite wall of the room. He advances towards it and stops. He found it. The crystal is there, hovering in mid-air. "This is it!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Crosscheck has 'skipped' his action for this round. The Guardian doesn't even wait to see if his attack hit, too concerned is he with keeping Crosscheck safe long enough to acquire the crystal. His attention is turned towards the building for the moment, tracking the two signatures - one of his scientist friend, the other the objective, "Oh by primus am I glad you found it." he calls, only then realizing he's picked up a bunny admirer. "Y'know Cyclonus..." he banks abruptly, wings spiraling as the huge fighter skates through the barrage of laser fire, "You'd be a lot more effective if you learned to keep your mouth shut when you're prepared to take a target unawares!" the turret mounted center bottom of his space fighter mode turns, the four individual blasters mounted upon it zeroing in on his pursuer before he fires. Combat: Guardian Starfighter strikes Starfighter with his Quad-Lasers (Laser) attack! Encore scowls at Windshear "I thought I told you to bugger off..." He mutters, taking aim not at Windshear, but at Cyclonus a moment. But then he decides he might need the more stable mountings found in his alt-mode and jumps off the pyramid, changing forms and taking to the air. Circling and banking hard, he does something few AC130s ever do, and attempts to go air-to-air. His gatling gun, currently just a standard minigun, opens up on the Decepticon starfighter! Folding and unfolding with the usual noise, Encore transforms into an AC130U Gunship Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Folding and unfolding with the usual noise, Encore transforms into an AC130U Gunship Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Starfighter with his Minigun burst (Pistol) attack! Junk-Cycle gets punched in the headlight! The outer covering shatters, and plexi flies everywhere. He transforms and tries to tackle the evil doctor. "No, I am the Doctor. YOU are the Master! Do you hear the drums? Do you? Pounding endlessly, they will not stop?" He tries clobbering Carjack on the head to simulate the sound of a Gallifreyan drumbeat. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com misses Carjack with his The drums the drums! MAKE THEM STOP! (Punch) attack! Windshear watches his shot miss and he mutters something in some space language he picked up at some point in his space pirating years. Then he watches the Fat Albert take to the air and shoot at Cyclonus. He smirks and aims up at Encore, "Don't ignore me, Encore." he says and fires. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Windshear misses AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Carjack ahahas as the Junkion transforms and swings back, ducking under the offending fist and arm to dart around behind Sit-Com. "No, *I* am the doctor here!" Flicking the control switch on his gun with his thumb, a wicked smirk curls back metal lips. "And I say it's time to up your dosage of pain!" Being slightly shorter and stockier in his build than the Junkion, he attempts to jump on Sit-Com's back, and stab the injector into his neck joint to get at the important fuel lines beneath. Combat: Carjack strikes Sit-Com with his Bad Medicine attack! Starfighter allows himself a dry chuckle. "Perhaps I could have simply blasted you, Jetfire, but then, that would not have been as sporting." Though he's right on Jetfire's tail, his opponent's ability to fire in 360 degrees proves problematic for him as he is sprayed with lasers. This forces him to break away before they peel the armor right off of him. Then someone makes the mistake of butting in! "How dare you interfere!" Cyclonus seethes as tracers rip through the air all around him. "Not only have you erred in straying from the capabilities of your alternate mode, Autobot--" Cyclonus growls, coming about to bear directly down on Encore. "--you have also erred in challenging ME." He closes in, and attempts to scrape the bottom half of his fuselage against Encore's, both to damage him directly and to send him spinning out of control! Combat: Starfighter misses AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Ramming Speed attack! -3 Crosscheck rises from his seat for the first times in days. In his arms, he carrying the device he built to cure himself. He places it on the ground, before the crystal and opens a compartment on the top of the device. He then reaches from the crystal which starts to shine in his hand, illuminating his face with a red light. Carefully, he kneels and installs the crystal inside the device. The scientist takes a deep breath and activates the device. Very specific waves of energy bath Crosscheck who starts shaking. Deep inside his systems, the spores are consumed... The Guardian Starfighter retorts, "Last I checked, Decepticon's aren't precisely sporting." but then the Spooky is in the air and chattering away, drawing Cyclonus' attention. He resists a smug call to Encore, and instead quite calmly swings around, his main gun spinning up to speed, though there is only a glow in two of the four barrels as he prepares to fire. As he's lining up the attack run, he cannot help but note that the big lumbering oaf of a plane seems to have the luck of the very devil on his side, "Nice moves..." he says rather unconvincingly, before the rapid spit of particle beams start splitting the air between himself and Cyclonus. Combat: Guardian Starfighter misses Starfighter with his Particle-Beam Cannons attack! -3 Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Starfighter with his I need a target! (Grab) attack! "Don't look now there's a monkey on my back!" Sit-Com cries out, "Do you love the Monkey or do you love me?!" He tries shooting the evil doctor with his laser, as the toxic fluid courses through his circuits and causes him to convulse somewhat. "Janie's got a gun..." AC130U Spooky II Gunship snarls quietly at Cyclonus. "Yeah yeah, go suck on Galvatron's tailpipe." He radios, watching Cyclonus approach. He transforms at the last moment and attempts to grab onto Cyclonus, snarling as his fingertips just lightly brush past the Decepticon's hull. "Fraggit!" He snarls, starting a plummet towards the Earth... Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Combat: Sit-Com misses Carjack with his You Got The Potion That can Cure My Disease! (Laser) attack! Carjack is on a roll tonight!... Which just means karma is going to kick his tailpipes later on, but he's hardly thinking about that at the moment as he cackles and leans to the side a bit when he's shot at, letting go of Sit-Com's back and backpedaling away. "You like culture junk..." Extending a small emitter port from his wrist the manic medic points it and fires off a short burst of surgical cutting laser. "How about a game of Operation? Nyahahah!" Windshear is a bit surprised he missed again and does a systems check on his combat systems to make some adjustments. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Windshear has 'skipped' his action for this round. Combat: Carjack strikes Sit-Com with his Deconstructive Surgery (Laser) attack! Starfighter has a more successful time of avoiding damage this go-round, corkscrewing through the particle beams, and moving too fast to be caught by Encore. "A crude comeback--to be expected from a simpleton," Cyclonus snorts. Circling around a ruined tower, Cyclonus makes another strafing attack on Jetfire, firing a more prolonged stream of bolts at him. "You can't avoid your defeat forever, Jetfire!" Combat: Starfighter misses Guardian Starfighter with his Oxidizing Laser attack! -1 *BZZZZT* "YOU TOUCHED THE SIDES YOU TOUCHED THE SIDES!" Sit-Com howls, as the laser sizzles him. "Bad doctor! Now you don't collect your fee! Go to jail! Go DIRECTLY to jail! Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars." He pulls out his ball-and-chain and swings it over his head a few times. "Now it's time I got the Mace." Combat: Sit-Com sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sit-Com misses Carjack with his Ye Olde Ball and Chain attack! The energy waves keep bathing the autobot scientist. Soon, Crosscheck feels better, stronger than ever before. After a few minutes, he rises on his feet. He drains all the energon from his lift support system before unplugging it from his chest and closing his chestplate. He turns around and walks towards the exit. <> The scientist emerges from the temple into the light and right into the battle between autobots and decepticons. He raises his arms towards the sky and activates the very special fields that he invented and he aims it at the grounded Decepticons. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. "CROSSCHECK!" Jetfire barks, "Something very odd has happened to the readout, can you still read me?" the Guardian breaks off his attack and burns towards the pyramid, "You'd be surprised how long I can beat back defeat, Cyclonus. You should ask some of your seekers about the time 5 of 'em couldn't even scratch my paint!" One of the missile ports on his big scramjet packs opens and a contrail smokes out of the top, curling back towards Cyclonus as he heads down towards Crosscheck's signal, "Tell me that odd reading is the machine doing what we calculated it would do my friend, otherwise I'm blasting right through the building and getting you the frak out of here!" Combat: Guardian Starfighter strikes Starfighter with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! Combat: Crosscheck strikes Carjack with his Energy Dissipator Field Area attack! Combat: Crosscheck misses Windshear with his Energy Dissipator Field Area attack! Crosscheck says, "Mission accomplished." Encore attempts to bring his Bofors rifle to bear on Cyclonus... but there's a bit of a problem. That problem is called Carjack... or perhaps it's the other way around? Carjack's problem is called Encore, a size-7 Autobot, dropping down from above. Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Fearless. Jazz says, "Groovy!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Good to hear! Damage?" Jazz says, "That means, good!" Combat: Encore misses Carjack with his Death from Above?!? (Ram) attack! Sit-Com says, "I think I brained my damage." Jetfire says, "So far I have managed to out maneuver Cyclonus, but I can't keep this up for long. Autobots, prepare for an aerial pickup. Encore, grab Sit-Com if you can and meet me overhead... Crosscheck, see if you can scale up to the top of the pyramid, I'll open my front cargo doors and try to scoop you up. We need to get out of here!" Carjack says, "+ooc Aaaah sheeet, Fat Albert is playing BUCK BUCK again!" Crosscheck says, "Understood." Sergeant Encore says, "Roger roger." Starfighter is struck by the missile straight on, the explosion briefly obscuring him... but Cyclonus inevitably plows through it, on a collision course for Jetfire himself! "I am no Seeker, Jetfire," Cyclonus rumbles, "As you will discover shortly before you are sent to the ground in ruin!" Down below, Cyclonus notices some strange activity. Some sort of energy fields dancing about? "Decepticons, report the status of the ground battle!" Combat: Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Starfighter misses Guardian Starfighter with his Ramming Speed attack! Carjack smirks as he pulls out his favorite blunt instrument and uses the crowbar to the deflect the swinging flail. "Face it Junkion, your Scrap-Fu is no match for my Decepticon MAD SCIENCE! ... Eh?" He looks up as a big-ass shadow appears over it, curses under his breath and throws himself off to the side to avoid getting pancaked by the much larger Autobot. "Hah! Too fat and too slow, ya wanna-be flyAAAAAAUGH!" Remember what we said about Karma coming back to get him later? It just did, as the energy field knocks him over in a spasm as it disrupts the energy stored in his refueling systems. "Oooooh that's it!" Autobot and Junkion in front of him, one in the air, another off to the side setting off that field. With a growl he rolls over into his truck mode, bringing out that crazy flame cannon. "I don't care which of you weinies is first, but it's time for a barbeque!" Which desolves into manic cackling as he starts driving around, spitting off random gouts of flame in various directions. "Burrn, burrn like the useless runoff slag you are!" Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck 's Friendly Fire attack on Crosscheck goes wild! Combat: Crash Response Truck strikes Starfighter with his Friendly Fire attack! Even though he alone at the top of the temple, Crosscheck nods at Jetfire's comment on the broadband channel. As fast as possible, he climbs onto the temple's roof. <> While waiting for Jetfire to pick him up, he grabs a little something he was keeping in reserve and throws it at Cyclonus to get him off Jetfire's tail....even though Carjack seems to be doing a good job at distracting his leader!v Combat: Crosscheck misses Starfighter with the Crosscheck-forged Modified EMP Light attack! Combat: Used up 1 Charges. 1 remain. Sit-Com recovers from the assault by Carjack. "MALPRACTICE! I'LL SUE!" he shouts, fistshaking at Carjack. "YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER IN THE MORNING! AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOU TO JUDGE JUDY!" He fires his sonic blaster. Combat: Sit-Com misses Crash Response Truck with his Turn Down That Racket! attack! Encore watches Carjack's flames go awry and grins, reaching out to grab Sit-com and, in the same moment, transform. During the confusion, it's not quite clear how, but Sit-Com ends up sat in the Autobot flier's copilot seat, the pilot hologram reaching up to flick switches and push buttons, then grasp the controls and push all four throttles firmly forwards. Carjack, on the other hand, will find himself staring at the great bulk of an AC130U Spooky II gunship beginning its take-off run down the road. Straight at him! Combat: Encore misses Crash Response Truck with his Ram attack! Unfortunately for Cyclonus, Jetfire isn't where he was a moment ago - in a display of raw power and speed that very very few can equal, the Guardian Starfighter seems to simply vanish from where he was, only a contrail and a faint blue glow left behind as he dives towards the pyramid, "Another time, Cyclonus." he calls, "And maybe you'll scratch my paint that time!" The bay doors on the front of his behemoth frame open, "Brace for the impact Crosscheck." he instructs as he pulls up, aiming to scoop the restored scientist into his internal bay before wheeling up and around. His scram jets - which usually sit idle in atmosphere if he has them deployed at all - are burning full, the speed that the Guardian is putting on creating enough friction that his external armor starts to glow, "Encore, as soon as you've got Sit-com, get airborne and I'll line you up. We'll do a mid-air boarding, my front doors will be open, just transform and I'll catch you." In reflection of those words, the Starfighter loops around and burns towards the two remaining good guys, ready to make the pickup. Combat: Guardian Starfighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Starfighter Crash Response Truck screechs to a stop as the sonic blaster is pointed at him. Then slams it hard into reverse, tires screeching as the truck lurches backwards just in time to varely avoid the sonic shockwave blasting a hole in the pavement. And then Encore transforms, and grabs onto Sit-Com, and takes off. RIGHT AT HIM. "Aaaaaahshitshitshitshitsheeeeeit!" The wailing is almost as bad as he brakes hard enough to 360 once and then 180 as well to get pointed forward. And promptly FLOORS IT HARD to speed ahead fast enough to avoid the Spooky until he can turn around the corner of a building and get out of the direct path. Transforming back to Robot mode, he slumps down on his aft in a heap of trash, heaving air through his cooling systems in several heavy 'pants'. Picks up his syringe gun, chambers a different vial into it, and promptly *ffffffffft* it to his own neck lines. "Aaaaaaaah... Straxus bless triple strength neurostatic relaxants." Starfighter expects the crunch of metal at ridiculously high velocities, and braces himself for it--only to feel nothing but the usual air resistance. "What--" he stammers as he realizes his target vanished. "Curse you, Jetfire! You are proving to be... frustrating." His bomb bay doors open, and suddenly a rain of incendiary bombs pours forth from his fuselage. "But if I cannot even scratch your paint, as you say, then I shall settle for setting you *or your allies* ablaze in my deadly flames." The bombs rain down, some of them detonating in mid-air to ensure that the air is just as saturated with the fire as the ground, and the pyramid below. Combat: Crash Response Truck sets his defense level to Neutral. The emergency response truck opens up into a robot. Combat: Carjack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Starfighter strikes Encore with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -7 Combat: Starfighter misses Crosscheck with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -7 Combat: Starfighter misses Guardian Starfighter with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -7 Combat: Starfighter strikes Carjack with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -7 Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -7 Windshear gets hammered by some friendly fire and just picks himself up off the ground. "Well thats just great." he snaps. Crosscheck jumps into the incoming starfighter and heavily crashes into the wall at the end of the compartment. He gets up on his feet shakig his head, "Well... not my usual way to get aboard but that did it. Thanks you my friend. At least our mission is a success. Everyone's ok?" Encore snarls quietly to himself as the incendiary bombs singe and burn his hull, a few alarms going off within his cockpit - but he ignores them, concentrating on his take-off. He takes off and turns towards Jetfire, ignoring the cons below - and the small fires dotted across his hull. <> Folding and unfolding with the usual noise, Encore transforms into an AC130U Gunship Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Starfighter and Guardian Starfighter The Air Guardian has managed to not only pick up Crosscheck, but also displays his impressive airborne prowess as he skates through the rain of explosives - now, many of them come damned close, a couple even leave faint residue on his pristine white armor - but that isn't what the Decepticon XO sought. "You have no idea how frustrating I can be Cyclonus. But I look forward to educating you further..." "Encore, I've got my bay doors open and I'm incoming, tell me you two are off the ground and ready to go, because I'm about to engage orbital burn and I don't want to leave you behind!" Jetfire barks, dropping to give the pair a chance to 'fall' into his interior at Mach 6 and climbing as he starts to angle towards the stars. *clink-clink-clunk* Carjack pauses in giving himself a juicing to turn his head slowly in the direction of a shell landing in the trash pile next to him. Cue deadpan expression. "Oh that's just prime." *BOOM* Flames and smoke spill out of the side street. Followed by a soot and burned trash covered Carjack staggering out moments later. But instead of shooting at anyone he just clenches a fist and shakes it at some unseen target of spite in the heavens above. "SUCK MY REAR LEFT TAILPIPE KARMA!" Sit-Com is clinging for dear life to Encore as his buddy takes him to Jetfire to be taken away to safety. "Watch your six, watch your six! Bogies coming in!" he shouts. Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass